<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wrath of Zoom by AllFictionWriter_82 (Destiel_Storyteller)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912835">The Wrath of Zoom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Storyteller/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82'>AllFictionWriter_82 (Destiel_Storyteller)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure &amp; Romance, Best Friends, Brother-Sister Relationships, Earth Powers - Freeform, Established couple, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gaia - Freeform, Matrix - Freeform, Metahuman Powers (The Flash TV 2014), Metahumans, New team members, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team Feels, Team Fluff, Team as Family, brother-sister bonding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Storyteller/pseuds/AllFictionWriter_82</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the death of 2 of their friends, Team Flash has been disbanded...by Flash himself. With Grace off seeing the world with Carter and rediscovering herself, Barry started pushing everyone away, promising to never let anyone help him in fear that they could get killed too.</p><p>After a much-needed vacation, Carter and Grace are now back in Central City. Grace is a changed woman...for the better...according to her family and friends. They are now happily together and excited to be living together. They KNOW this is forever...but can their happiness last through the stresses of being a member of Team Flash?</p><p>They’ve come home to celebrate the Flash and Gaia being recognized by the City as heroes. However, the celebration is short-lived when 2 people from a parallel universe come to inform the Team of a new threat: Zoom. A speedster who is hellbent on destroying everything connected to the speed force. And that means Barry too.</p><p>And someone from Cisco's Past reappears, but could her reappearance be the push Cisco needs to act on long dormant feelings about her?</p><p>Who are Jay and Jane Garrick and are they really here to help Central City’s dynamic duo take on the Speedster once and for all?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon/Original Female Character(s), Grace Allen/Carter Stephens, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Wrath of Zoom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, guys, sorry it's taken so long to update this series. I got sucked into another fandom that I just found my way out of. I am now back and I have some nice twists and turns for you with this story. I hope you enjoy it as much as I am writing it.</p><p>I did make some changes to When Lightning Strikes. Lexy Queen (Oliver's Daughter from The Daughter of the Arrow) I was writing is no longer in the universe of my story. There will still be the crossovers that we know and love. However, I also gave Carter an older brother named Adam, whom you'll meet in the first chapter. He'll become a significant person in Caitlin/Frost's life. And he'll after discover something about himself after Flashpoint happens. Plus, I've given Cisco someone. She's someone from his past, who knows everything about his childhood...she's his version of Iris or Carter...I hope you like her.</p><p>Also I'm gonna have it that Grace decides to stay at CCPN because with her rediscovering herself she finds that she likes the creative part of herself more than the science.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/51014570417/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>NEW CHARACTERS</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jay Garrick</strong>
</p><p>He has come to Earth 1 with his sister, Jane to help take down Zoom Once and for all. But he has a bigger secret that will change Team Flash forever.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/51014665677/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Jane Garrick</strong>
</p><p>She has come to Earth 1 with her brother, Jay to help take down Zoom once and for all. However she is harboring a bigger secret that will not only change Team Flash forever but Grace too. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/51013759903/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Michael and Angela Stephens</strong>
</p><p>They are Carter and Adam's parents. Michael is a doctor at the hospital.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/51013760118/in/dateposted-public/">  </a>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr. Adam Stephens</strong>
</p><p>He is the eldest son of Dr. Michael and Angela Stephens; elder brother of Dr. Carter Stephens</p><p>He is a psychologist and has a doctorate in Criminal Psychology</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jasmine Douglas (Jazz)</strong>
</p><p>She is a Computer Scientist/Computer Engineer</p><p>She is Cisco's best friend. They've known each other since they were toddlers. She left Central City to go to college and figure herself out.</p><p>She has no idea what her leaving did to Cisco. </p><p>And she has secrets of her own...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>